Uncharted Waters
by ellarose85
Summary: At one point in her life Bella made the wrong turn. A student by day and a call girl by night, not knowing what to expect she keeps going, making the same mistakes over and over again, until stumbling upon Edward.Is he the right man to change her?OOC,AU
1. Prologue

**Full summary**: At one point in her life Bella made the wrong turn. A student by day and a call girl by night, not knowing what to expect she keeps going, making the same mistakes over and over again, until stumbling upon Edward. But is he the right man to change her life? Does she want to be changed?

Worning: The idea for Uncharted Waters came from real life and was actually something that I saw happening and while I don't really know all the details, I still got a fare share of information. Now, there will be some lemons without plot -not my favorite either- some violence and some serious possessive Edward. This story has a happy ending and that's what I wanted to give Bella even though it might not look like it from time to time.

All chapters will be Bella POV and are written in present tense.

FangMe is my beta goddess that rocks my socks each and every time. I love ya bb!

And a big Thank you to Angel for the awesome banner!

Oh and I don't own anything Twilight.

Prologue

I find myself wondering if I'll see him by the end of the day. Even though that means that he'll park in my spot once again.

I find myself imagining his face just to put a smile on my face or to get by with a job.

See? That's just plain stupid. Why do I let myself think that there's just one possibility that he'll…I don't know, like me or wants to be with me or some shit.

_Just. Plain. Stupid_. I gave up hope a long time ago. Why start again now?

I thought I sealed my fate the day I began working. I knew that no man will ever date me as long as I fuck others. That's oblivious.

Who in their right frame of mind will want to date me? And not just for one night.

He's scaring me. His eyes scare me. His words scare me.

"How do you feel?" his eyes roam my body from head to toe probably to make sure I'm in one piece. Only my body tingles under his eyes.

God I'm pathetic.

"Peachy!" I don't move from my spot. Although my eyes roam the space around me.

It looks familiar.

Oh yeah…that's because I'm in my own bedroom.

God he's good! He knows I have nowhere to run in my own house.

Maybe the bathroom? Hmmm…..

"How did we get here?" I ask curiously.

"With my car." And I find that hard to believe somehow. I don't press for more. I'm just graceful I made it home.

Maybe someday I'll get all my answers.

"Now, could you give me some explanations on why where you with those two?" he's face is crumbled in a frown and he still looks sexy.

I really can't stop thinking along these lines.

But his sexiness won't bring him answers. Well not from me at least.

"You're in no position to ask for explanations." I say coldly. But my body is burning.

He's towering over me and he's face is so close. "In what position would you like me to be then?"

Damn him.

Damn him to the fiery pits of my pussy!

My mouth goes wide open and my eyes pop out.

Is he serious?

It's like…..like….what was I saying?

His hand goes to my cheek and leaves a trail of white, hot fire. My insides coil and he's giving me that crocked smile.

His face is coming inch by inch closer to my own. At least I have the decency to close my mouth when his lips come in contact with my own.

Instantly I'm stoned again. But not by his scent this time. He's lips so soft and pliable and his taste so sweet and powerful that makes me only want more and more.

I'm gonna die from overdose.

Soon.

His tongue is caressing my lower lip so slowly it's agonizing. I take him in and deepen the kiss just so I can get my fix.

It's addicting. It's amazing. It's outwardly.

He's slow and considering and patience. I'm impatience, needy and clingy.

My hands fly to his hair with a speed that surprises me. My right leg grabs hold of his hip.

I moan. He growls low. I grind. He pushes back between my legs.

I'm wet and he's colossal.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired song: Jessie J: Who you are**

Now, I do intend on posting each and every night because this story is already finished so nothing will stand in my way….well besides life.

SM owns it, FangMe rocks this baby all good and proper and I just pretend to write it.

Enjoy….

**Chapter 1**

**I need ... A Life?**

My feet are killing me.

And my crotch stings a bit. A bit sore too.

But I keep left heel get's stuck in a crack from the side walk.

I'm going to kill who ever parked in my spot and made me walk much more then my feet could carry me at the moment. I reach down and try to pull my heel free and lose my balance, falling face first into the pavement.

My ass is showing. Good thing it's too late for anyone to be out at this hour.

As graceful as I can, I lift myself up. Great my knee is stinging too, like I needed any more pain at the moment. But it works getting my mind off my sore pussy.

God, that guy was big. No wander I felt my hips dislocating. At least he was generous.

A girl got to make a buck, right? Not as fast as I was expecting, but enough. Too bad, really. He was actually good.

"Why do you torture your body like that?" I stop dead in my tracks. I bet he saw my ass and wants another quick look.

"I like wearing heels." I bark at the shadow. I'm sure he's not talking about that. Please don't let this be a rapist. I had enough cock for one night.

I see a tall figure close by the entrance of my building but far enough to allow me to pass. I make quick work up the stairs to my second floor apartment.

My door is closed and locked.

I feel my heart leap in my throat.

Fuck me if I'm ever going to wear a skirt. Not like it maters or anything.

A quick shower, change of attire and two cigarettes later I settle in my favorite spot; the middle of my huge bed. Wondering where the fuck my life went. Probably somewhere nice and warm. Not bum fuck Seattle. And forgot all about me.

Lucky bitch.

**A/N: I really hope you'll like this little something that is this story cuz I sure love it :)**

**Now reviews are better then a stalking Edward...or is it? **

**Love ya all and hopefully chapter two will be out tomorrow.**

**Xoxo**

**Ella**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight

**Chapter 2.**

**Wrong choice**

Flashback 

Bella POV

"Come on Bella, it's just for a night! It's not like you're going to do this your whole life!" Jessica kepps insisting. No way in hell am I going to fuck some random dude just so Jessica could have someone to go with. No way in hell. 

"No."  
>"Come on!"<br>"No, no, no."  
>"You need the money as much as I do." <p>

Fuck. She's right. But still. "No." 

"Bella, who's going to give you the money? You just have me."  
>Double fuck.<br>"I'm not going to fuck for money." I'm stubborn like that. I may be bitchy but I'm not desperate. Not yet at least.

"Okay, I'm going to let you sleep on it." She's just as stubborn. 

My bedroom door closes behind her with a loud click and I let out a sign. Somehow the bitch has a point. 

I have no one to call family. Just one friend, her. 

My schedule is too full to allow me even a part time job that will only cost me my school work and a lot of tired nights with not much time to study. 

But am I that desperate? Is this my only option? Can I do it? 

Useless questions if you ask me.  
>On second thought, don't. There will be just another question to the list. <p>

Although…the money I have left from my inheritance it's running very low, very fast.

**A/N:** **Okay this is a little flash from the past explaining how Bella got in this shit in the first place, and maybe there will be a few more flashbacks along the way.**

**I promise I will get to responding you reviews in a little while, but I thank you for your kind words and encouraging replays! They keep me going :)**

**Lova ya!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all of you that marked this little story to favorites/alerts …means that someone is reading it **

**I don't own.**

**Warning: If you don't like lemons without a plot then don't read **** I don't like them either but for the sake of this story I had to write this. **

**Chapter 3- A day in heaven **

I guess I can say that another faceless shit is fucking me from behind. I guess.

I literally can't feel a thing. Don't get me wrong, I'm tighter then a virgin. Guess he's just that small.

Not complaining though. The less I feel the better.

But this is just …fuck me if I can put a name to it. Oh right, _I am _getting fucked.

Only if the dude could be done already.

Should have bought a magazine or something to keep me entertain.

Okay let's try something here.

I clench my muscles around his non-existing dick, as tightly I as I can.

"Oh baby, that feels so good!" speak for yourself! God!

But if I want to get home sooner I have to put in a little effort. A very theatrical, throaty moan escapes my parted lips.

"Yeah, that's right! You like it don't you!"

NO!

"Oh yeah, you feel so good." I want to puke, but my tits are bouncing and wiggling without a pattern and I don't want to get them dirty.

Now if I could just make him switch positions so I can puke freely.

I clench my muscle a little longer this time, contracting and relaxing every few seconds to make it look like I'm about to have an orgasm. That gets a response.

"Oh, oh I'm gone…..I'm gone! That feels so good!" Still don't feel a thing. Not even faceless shit getting off. Just his weight disappearing.

"That was so good!" He hums low and I can't find my clothes faster. But he's generous. I throw him a small smile. That's the least I can do.

I speed down the highway in a hurry to get home faster and wash out the filth. While I try to pass an old lady going 20, I wander out loud making sure she hears me.

"What are you doing on the road while death is looking for you at home?" She gives me the finger. I deserve it.

Now I'm the old lady. A very fast and good looking Jeep cuts in front of me, making my small and frail Rabbit sway a bit.

"Fucker!" I bawl to no one, my voice bouncing in the small space. I turn up the radio as loud as possible just to hear something other than my voice.

I spot the big red Jeep at the red light and make it my life goal to reach it.

"Hey!" I shout at the big guy in the Jeep, that is currently drumming his bulky fingers on the steering weal.

"What?" he hollers back. He's kinda cute with his short curly black hair and dimples on each side of his smile.

I watch the countdown.

"You got two sets of bolls?"

"Yeah I do!" He gives me a side grin.

"Hmm." I make a show of craning my neck to look in his car. "Guess you have a dick up your ass too." The wheals screech in protest.

Finally I make it home without another incident. Not that that makes me happy. While I rejoice in my post-coital battles I almost miss the fact that my parking spot is once again occupied.

"For fuck's sake!" I'm gona key the fuck out of it. Or break a window or something.

I step out of the car –that I had to park two spaces up, I might add- and make my way slowly to my building. Don't want to repeat the plunge from the other night, even though I'm not wearing a skirt.

"Still torturing your body, I see." Comes from the same shadow from a few nights ago.

The only thing I see is a tall drink of shadow.

"What? Are you stalking me?" I fumble with my keys. Surely I can do some damage to him.

"No"

"Well, then get a hobby!"

"I have one."

"I see that."

**If you still like this then leave me a review and tell me all about it.**

**Xoxo**

**Ella**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: SM owns it, FangMe rocks it and I pretend to write.**

**Chapter 4**

"OMG! Bella, you should have seen the guy that left this building!" I can't even name the voice she's making. Not that I care.

"Oh yeah?" I encourage.

"Omg, he was like, tall, pale and with weird hair. Like all over the place." She tries to show me with her hands. Still don't care.

"Really?" I don't know why I keep doing this.

"Yeah, and he had this 4x4 Volvo or some shit like that!" now I'm curious.

"Would that by any chance be black?" I seat up in my bed.

"Yeah…." That's all I heard from her. I see her mouth moving but don't hear a shit.

That….that…..that son of a bitch!

He is taking my spot just so he can fuck with my brain.

Next time…oh next time, god help me, I won't be responsible for my own actions!

**A/N: Click review if you like it and tell me all about it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own anything but the plot…..if there is any hehehe**

**I know the last chapter was short and this is why I decided to post chapter 5 sooner, and I will post another chapter tonight also.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 5**

School is boring. Like serious, who in their right mind would come up with this shitty subjects.

How can biology be so complicated? Never thought so. That's why I ended up in this minor.

My mind keeps going back to my stalker. Why? I don't have a fucking clue!

I wish I could see his face. And his eyes. And maybe run my hands through his hair, just to make sure of what Jessica was talking about. Maybe even fuck that tall drink of …..of what?

I don't even know what he looks like. But a girl could hope. You know, that her stalker is not some ex convict that broke out of jail looking for his next victim but actually is a really nice guy that just likes you and is really shy about it.

Yeah right.

My phone chips with a new message. I already know who it is.

**Tomorrow night, Fairmont hotel, room 54. After 8. **

That would be James. My pimp in a way. God that sounds awful.

School drags to no end and by the time I make it home, I have to leave again. To tonight's gig.

Long story short: the dude wanted a blowjob, and I don't do that to everyone. Then he asked about an ass fuck. Don't do that either. I call Jess and I leave in a hurry.

I'm so tired that I almost run into the shiny Volvo parked once again in my spot. I might have scratched it. Just his driver's door.

And I'm damn happy about it. Till I reach the entrance of my building.

"Who's gone pay for that?"

"You." I make a face, like isn't that oblivious?

This is what you get for parking in my spot fucker!

"Hmmm." He hums.

_You know what they say that curiosity kills the cat? Well pay attention then. _

Surely a guy owning that kind of car would be at least cute! Unless he really is a convict and has stolen the car.

Might as well try to find out. I don't even realize the curiosity lurking inside me till it's too late. And all my anger disappears with a few words.

"Can I see you?" my eyes became slits trying to see the shadow. With not much luck.

"Sure." And I take a step back just for good measure.

He takes one step into the overhead light and I swallow a moan.

I think I see baby Jesus waving at me from behind him. And angels singing on a fluffy cloud.

My panties dissolve under his bright green eyes.

God damn!

Now here's a man I really want to fuck!

**For free! **

oOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please tell me.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I promise a new chapter by tonight….so here it is. **

**BTW did any of you saw the BD leak trailer? OMG! That's all I have to say!**

**Enjoy….**

**On and I don't own anything Twilight**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 6

I can't keep my eyes off of him. His bright forest green eyes just won't release my own eyes. Like he's trying to tell me something or convince me of something else.

The only things I see are his eyes. So mesmerizing yet somehow dangerous. His stare is sharp, cold with just a little bit of ….pity maybe? I can't decide.

I see emotions play in his orbs so fast that I don't have time to identify.

"What's your name?" I find my voice after some time.

"Edward Cullen." But he doesn't ask me my name or make a move to shake my hand.

"Well Edward, why are you stalking me?"

"I'm not." He whispers. His breath washes over my face, igniting something in the pit of my stomach. I take a small sniff at the air around him, and can't help getting high. Damn, this is better then any drug ever made!

I keep breathing him in, eager for every last essence. I feel light headed. Definitely stoned. And I didn't even have to pay money for it!

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm admiring you from a distance." That wakes me up from his compelling eyes. But not sober up enough to step away from him. It's physically impossible.

"Can't you just grab your crotch and whistle from across the street, just to get my attention?" I crack myself up sometimes. He doesn't find it funny.

"Do I look like the kind of guy to grab my crotch in front of a lady?" Interesting topic.

"Then, what do you do with your crotch in front of a lady?" I try to stay focus, but he's not helping. He's actually talking with my tits now.

"I let them do the grabbing." He barely whispers and I whimper. A crotch explosion is inevitable at this point.

I can't take it anymore and run up the stairs to my apartment and shove the door behind me.

I need a release.

I find my trusty bullet and take care of my situation. His face is fresh in my mind. That's all it takes to get me off faster then I knew possible.

I can't even imagine what will happen if he was here now.

Damn him and his eyes. And his face and those lips. And my curiosity.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N; Click the review thingy and tell me all about how you like it ….or not **

**Xoxo**

**Ella**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own anything but the plot.**

OoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 7**

I try to reproduce the voice Jess made a few nights ago, talking about my stalker. It's like someone is strangling me.

"Omg, Jess! You will not believe!" that get's her attention. Not that I really want to tell her about my mystery stalker, but I need info.

"What, what, what?"

"You know the guy you told me about; the one with the crazy due and hot car?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" she's exited.

And I'm about to puke.

"He's stalking me! More like he likes me but is too shy to ask me out." Too shy my ass! He's hiding something. I can feel it.

"Omg! Are you serious?" she's jumping up and down on my bed. I'm going to break her legs if she does that one more time.

"Yap!" I try to sound happy and shit like that. Only it comes out sounding like I'm constipated.

"So …..What now?"

"I want to find out more about him. Make sure he's not actually trying to kill me or something."

"Sure I can ask around, if you want?" she's not happy about it. Jealous bitch.

"Yeah, like I said, don't want to get killed or something." I try to look worried. I look like I'm about to cum. Really hard acting like you don't care.

Should've taken some acting classes, just so I could lie better.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: Hate it? Love it? Click review and tell me all about it.**

**Xoxo**

**Ella**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So so sory for the delay …..life just got in the way.**

**I don't own. FangMe is my beta goddess.**

**Chapter 8**

OoOoOoOoOo

There's this one class I have that really bugs the shit out of me.

Why?

Well let's see, shall we.

First, it's so boring that I can barely stay awake.

Second, there's this girl that's been staring –or maybe glaring- at me from the beginning of the year. Really annoying. I don't even know her and she already hates my guts.

Today is the day I put my foot down. Or up her ass. Either she'll tell me what her problem is, or I'll beat the words out of her.

She, like most of the students in this class, doesn't pay attention to the bold grandpa babbling nonsense. I know because I don't pay attention either.

When everyone leaves I attack her. Not literally.

"What's your problem?"

"You're my problem!" her sky blue eyes are staring me down even though she's actually smaller than me.

"I don't remember doing anything to you. I don't even know you." I try reasoning. I'm too calm about this.

"Stay away from my brother!" she growls.

"Who?" I'm confused.

"I'm warning you; stay away from my brother!" she's a little scary. And something in her eyes tells me she's dead serious. They remind me of someone.

"I'm pretty sure I don't know your brother." She definitely knows something about me. And I don't like it one bit.

"Yeah, you do!"

"Uh…..no I don't!"

"Does the name Edward ring a bell to you!" she lifts a perfect eyebrow at me. All kinds of bells ring in my head.

"Stay. Away. From. Him!" She's pointing a skinny finger at me. I want to show her a different finger.

"Got it." And she leaves me standing there.

I don't get it.

It's not like I'm not the one stalking _his_ pretty ass, in the first place.

There's some weird shit going on here.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Please review **

**Xoxo**

**Ella**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I wish I could say that life got in the way…but it didn't, and I just keep forgetting to post new chapters all because this story is already finished and posted on a different site. If anyone wants to read ahead just tell me and I'll send you the link.**

**But for now I'll try to post a few more chapters at the time. **

**SM owns it all. FangMe is my beta goddess.**

**Chapter 9**

I have a date.

Well sort of.

Usually when I get called to the Fairmont hotel it means I have to dress up all nice and shit.

A first impression always counts. Even in this line of work.

Work. I huff annoyed.

"Where are you going?" Jess only asks me this question when I spend too much time in my closet. It's been a half an hour now. Not a good sign.

I debate wherever I should tell her or not. I pick up a short red dress. Too revealing.

"The Fairmont." I don't look up to see her expression. I know it already. Big eyes, mouth hanging; that kind of expression.

"Do you know him?"

"Don't think so. But I will find out soon." I explain picking up a little black dress. Why do I have only little dresses? I need to shop soon.

"Do you need any help?" she's too nice. I wander why?

"No. I need a dress."

"I may have something you can use." She offers. Not interested.

"Your boobs are too big."

I settle on a short black, one shoulder strap dress.

Half hour later I'm out the door and into my car.

There's no sign of my stalker.

Why is that making me sad?

I make it on time to the hotel and up to the room I was told.

Imagine my surprise when I see my stalker sitting on the sofa wearing a white dress shirt with a few buttons undone and dark wash jeans, bare foot.

OoOoOoOoO

**A/N: Love ya all and review **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: And another one…**

**SM owns it all and I love my beta FangMe!**

Chapter 10

I stare at him for what seems like an eternity. His forest green eyes keep me locked in a safe place. A safe.

I can't move.

I can't blink.

I can't breathe.

I can't think to save my life.

"Hello Isabella." He whispers. And I hate him. He knows the combination to the safe.

And he knows my name.

"Come sit with me." He's voice is so alluring that my body just has to follow. I hate him more.

I take a seat by his side but keep as much of a distance as the sofa allows.

"Why do you do this?" it's like he's asking himself more than me.

"I don't do anything." I find my voice when his eyes release me. I feel cold all of a sudden.

He looks expectedly at me.

Fuck you. I want to say but the words can't leave my mouth. Trapped just like me, cornered by a beautiful man with powerful eyes.

I do the only thing I know best.

I ran.

**A/N: Review if you like- or not- this little story of mine.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

My mind is a hundred miles away in front of me. And keeps going.

What's his problem?

What does he wants from me?

It's not like I could date him or something.

Maybe he wants to snatch me up from James?

My mind gives me logical things, logical questions. But my heart tells me something different. He is different.

I don't know how, but I can't shake the feeling that there's something bigger than me, bigger than any human could comprehend.

I feel it in the pit of my stomach. And it's growing with every minute.

I make it to my building in one piece to find my parking space free of any Volvos. I breathe a sigh of relief and step out of the car.

Only bad karma has something with me tonight. He's right under the overhead light.

"You can't run from me every time." He steps closer to me. I take a step closer to the door.

"Watch me!" I grab the door to make my run once again. It's stuck and I try again. And then I notice a very white hand with very long fingers holding the door shut. He spins me around to face him just like a rag doll.

"Stop running away from me." He's growling in my face.

"Why?" I try to shake out of his vice grip.

"Because, I'm not going to hurt you." He's face softens a bit and once again he captures me with his eyes.

Damn his eyes!

"Why?" I can't say anything else.

"I need to talk to you." He's breathing in my face and I'm stoned again. What's it about his perfume that makes me so incapacitated?

"Then talk to me." I barely whisper. I can't feel my legs.

"Will you stop running away from me?"

"No." I'm stubborn like that. He sighs and loosens his hold on me.

I run.

I fall asleep dreaming about green eyes. Hungry green eyes.

**A/N: Love ya all and please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and I will try to respond to each and one of them. **

**And I'm sorry I keep forgetting to post but I will try harder …or at least post more chapters when I do remember **

**SM owns it all, FangMe is my beautiful beta.**

**~*UW*~**

**Chapter 12**

"Do you know anything about the Fairmont guy?" I ask James. I had to meet the fucker in a little bar not two blocks away from my building.

"Not much. Why?" he looks puzzled. I drain another shot of Patron.

"Just curious."

"Did he do anything to you?" not that he cares much about me.

"No. He's been stalking me. Well like more along the line of wanting to make friends with me, or some shit." no need to tell him too much. I don't know much myself.

"Well, he called with an unknown number like everybody else asking for a date with you." He's sizing me up and down. I don't like his eyes.

"Did he tell you a name or anything?"

"Edward Cullen." He says shortly. Still don't like his predatory eyes. He's afraid of losing me.

"Anything else?"

"He paid a lot more than everyone else." I drain another shot. I don't remember how many I've had.

"Did he tell you why?"

"No. He just sent me an envelope with the cash. Maybe he doesn't know the price." He offers.

"Hmm."

I leave shortly after my sixth shot or maybe seventh.

Good thing I left my car home. Maybe the short walk will sober me up enough.

The streets are deserted, with just a hand full of cars passing by from time to time. My mind wanders ahead of me once again. And what I don't get is why he would go to so much trouble and money just to see me.

Why does he bother in the first place? And why is his sister so against me? Okay that I understand.

She definitely knows something about me and if she knows then others will know too.

"You need a lift?" I know this voice.

"Go away." I stumble with my words.

"I can't." I feel him next to me but I don't look up. I'm too drunk for multitasking.

"What do you want from me?"

"Just to make sure you get home in one piece." He breathes down my neck. I shiver but not from the cold. And he knows that.

"Why?"

"Because….your important." I feel his hand across my shoulders.

"To whom?" I still don't look at him. I know the power of his eyes.

"To me."

**~*UW*~**

**A/N: Reviews make me really happy and help me remember to post hehehe**

**XOXO**

**eLLa**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: SM owns it all and FangMe is my beta goddess!**

**Chapter 13**

I dreamt about his eyes once again, hungry and powerful at the same time.

He's saying things to me.

Things I don't understand.

He's concerned about me.

He hovers protectively around me, ready to take a bullet for me.

There are others around us. Others I don't recognize. Others that want to kill me. But he stays by my side. He stands up to me. He's fierce and dangerous.

The look he gives me is full of love but I don't understand why.

I wake up startled out of my skin by a furious knock on my door.

Probably Jess forgot her key. Wouldn't be the first time.

I get up with a groan. My head is exploding and every noise bounces in my brain a hundred times worse.

"Keep your pants on, I'm coming!" I try to shout. My head is killing me. I take slow steady steps towards the front door. I think I'm still drunk and wobble on my way.

I try to rub the night sleep out of my eyes so I could at least see the door knob.

"Jesus Jess, forgot your…" I swallow my words. Instead of Jess being at the door, I find a God like creature smirking at me. I now realize that this is the first time I see him in daylight. And what a sight he is!

"You look like shit!" he observes taking a step towards me.

"That's the first compliment I received today." The sarcasm in my voice doesn't faze him.

"I brought you coffee."

"I don't drink coffee." But I take the cup of black coffee from his hands. "But thanks."

"You're not going to invite me in?"

"Why?"

"Because we're supposed to have breakfast together." He smiles a crocked smile my way. It's hard forming one coherent thought.

"Um….I don't remember." I stumble looking at my bare feet. A pedicure is in order.

"I asked you out last night. Well I asked you out for dinner but you wanted breakfast." He notes. I still find my toes interesting.

How drunk was I last night that I can't remember excepting a date with him? God!

Somewhere inside I find my confidence despite his gorgeous face and compelling eyes. "I don't date." And look him in the eyes.

Fuck this is hard.

It's not only the color that calls to me, but the way he looks at me. There's no shyness, no patience only desire.

They scare me more then I can admit.

"Why not?" he frowns.

"I'm not good for you." I point the evident. He doubles over in laughter til he's gasping for air.

"Look, I was drunk last night. I can't be held responsible for my actions." He stops laughing all of a sudden.

"Did the alcohol drink you or you drink the alcohol?" He has a good point.

"It's better for everyone if you don't hang out with me." Somehow my soul is ripped apart. And I don't understand why.

A lot of things I don't understand as a matter of fact.

I see the hurt in his eyes. And determination?

It scares the hell out of me.

"Okay. I don't understand that but I respect your wish." He doesn't ask for explanations and I'm afraid this won't be the last time I see him.

And frankly I don't think I can refuse him the next time. Sober or otherwise.

I have a feeling there will be another time.

His eyes are pleading with me. Begging to understand something. Anything.

But I don't.

With a feather light finger he caresses my cheek for just a second before disappearing.

I feel his touch for the rest of the day. And that's the only thing I can think about.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's a few more chapters for ya **

**SM owns all twilight things and FangMe is my beta goddess.**

**~*UW*~**

**Chapter 14**

I take time off from my work. Basically I don't fuck for about a week and stay at home as much as I can.

I study and go to school and take my exams. Yeah I'm a good girl like that.

For what it's worth, my grades are still high because I know that a good education is the key to my future. I wish my mom could see me and be proud of me at this moment.

But I try not to think about my parents too often. The pain is still there and I never actually got over their loss. No matter what I do or don't. You never get rid of the pain. Is there with you; you carry it with you to the end of time.

Okay I'm getting off topic here.

So basically I stay home, go to school and come back.

By late Friday I receive a call from James, setting up a date for one of his friends Laurent. God I hate the fucker, but he pays good. I guess.

What I don't like about him is that he wants me to be all sweat and sultry and actually enjoy myself.

Yeah, like that's ever going to happen.

Friday night I set up to go to the Fairmont where he's staying for the weekend. Funny thing, the receptionist knows me and doesn't ask questions.

Once I reach his room, I take a big breath and put a smile on my face. I think of Edward and my smile widens. I think of Edward's hand across my shoulder and I tingle in the right places. I think of Edward's crocked grin and I'm wet.

I turn the knob without knocking and my eyes widen at the view in front of me.

Laurent is almost naked, with just a towel dropped around his middle and right across from him is James. Just as dressed as him.

"What the fuck!" I lose my smile all of a sudden. And to think I really tried to seem happy for this shit.

"Come in Bella. Don't worry James is just leaving." Laurent smirks. Somehow I find that hard to believe.

"Yeah." James hurries to the bathroom.

There are hands all over me. Hands I don't like. Hands which are too small and too dark. But I try to smile and I try to kiss him back and I try to enjoy his hands.

I try.

Instead, I imagine cold, white hands instead, and green eyes looking at me, and full lips ravaging my body. I imagine Edward's hair while I grip a hand full of braids.

I imagine Edward's eyes looking at me in all my naked glory. His mouth over my nipples and lower down my body.

At some point Edward is all I can think about, all I can feel.

Only it's wrong. So wrong.

It feels wrong doing this with Laurent. It's wrong doing this with anyone else. Just feels like it.

Till now I didn't give a fuck about the faceless shit that was behind me. I didn't feel anything. No remorse and not regret.

Yes I don't enjoy what I do but it pays the bills and keeps me in school and I know I can quit once I graduate. I'm sure of it.

But now…I don't know what I want any more.

My eyes fly wide open at the feel of another pair of hands assaulting my breasts, hands that don't belong to Laurent. They belong to James.

"What the fuck?" I jump of the sofa, faster than they can realize.

"Ooh come on Bella! It's not like it's your first time!" James makes a face that I want to punch with all my power.

"Fuck you! I don't need this!" I find my clothes as fast as I can and put them on half way.

"Where do you think you're going bitch?" James is blocking the door.

"Do I need to repeat myself? I don't need this shit. Now get the fuck out of my way." I take what I think is a bold step towards him.

"Get back in that bed bitch before I throw you there." His hand hovers over the key in the door and turns it.

This is NOT how I thought my night will go!

But James is flying past me, face down. And the door is hitting the wall so hard that it makes a dent into it.

Standing before me is Edward. A very angry and scary looking Edward, crunched and ready to fight.

If he's not going to kill them, I will.

"You should learn how to take "no" from a lady." He growls low and dangerous. He's a hell of a lot of sexy. He's scary as hell in the same time. I'm turned on but also scared out of my skin.

Laurent just watches him with an open mouth and flaccid dick. James in unconscious.

Before I know it I find myself in Edward's arms, flying down the stairs with alarming speed. But I can't find my voice to protest.

I can't find my voice to thank him.

**A/N: Reviews make me post faster.**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't own**

**Chapter 15**

He's murderous. He's menacing.

He growls like a wild animal. Just about to attack.

Again; I can't think to save my life.

All I can do is stare at him looking at me then back to the hotel with the same wild look in his eyes.

And I don't know if I should be scared or thankful, for now.

"What were you doing here with those…..those…" he trails off, waving his hand towards the hotel.

"W..what?" I stumble. And I'm sure his eyes are black as the night. Or is it the street light?

"What were you doing here?" he's growling so menacing that I'm sure he's gonna bite my head off.

That does it for me. I snap.

"What the fuck? You've been stalking me for the last mouth! I'm damn sure you know what I do." I try to mimic his murderous voice.

"Why would you do that Isabella? Why the fuck are you selling your body?" he shouts. I'm sure the whole street heard him.

"Okay." I take a step towards the street and eventually to my car parked across the street.

"Why do you care? And why the fuck are you still following me? Why are you stalking me!" all I can hear is my own voice, going a few octaves above the normal. I keep retreating towards my car. If it's one thing I know to do best, is to run.

"Why? Why? Why?" I scream as loud as my lungs could master. He just looks at me with the same expression, like he's about to kill someone.

"Because….." A loud noise pierces the silence that follows his voice and I turn on my heels.

There's no life flashing before your eyes. There's no memories. No thoughts. Just noise. And lights. Head lights to be exact.

All I can do is close my eyes and welcome my end.

So close.

And yet so far.

**A/N: Review please **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't own and FangMe is my fabulous beta. **

**Chapter 16**

It seems like an eternity has passed but also mere seconds in the same time. The wait is excruciating.

I even have time to think that maybe I had time to react and move out of the way.

But then it hits me. I'm flying and the air is knocked out of me.

I wait for the pain. I wait for darkness. I wait to feel different.

I wait to feel … dead.

It doesn't come.

But I'm still flying. I feel the air chilling my exposed skin and my hair blowing in my face.

I also feel something or someone pushing me backwards.

My feet are numb.

And I keep flying. I don't dare open my eyes.

It's actually pretty nice feeling like the world just passes right by you.

I'm weightless.

Maybe I am dead. Maybe this is how death should feel, like you weight nothing. And nothing can touch you and harm you.

Safe.

Just like a safe. Tucked in for safe keeping till someone decides it's all right to open it and claim its possessions.

Years could have passed but also minutes and I couldn't tell the difference.

All of a sudden everything stops. I feel my weight again, a soft surface and gravity taking its toll.

I'm heavy. I'm cold.

Maybe I am dead.

"Open your eyes Isabella." A soft, velvety voice whispers in my ear.

Maybe he's an angel.

_My_ angel.

And I don't dare look at his face. I'm pretty sure of what I will see.

"You're safe now." He continues. I don't trust myself. Him I trust… somehow.

"Am I dead?" I try my voice. It sounds the same.

He chuckles. "No." I don't find it funny.

"Open your eyes Bella." He's so close I can smell him, sweet and spicy and sun shine in the same time.

There's too much light. There's too much green and bronze.

I blink and he smiles.

"You really are a danger to yourself." It's not a question but a fact. And I don't like it.


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Okay…..so it's been a long time since I posted anything, I just keep forgetting that I post on ff too. So I will post a few more chapters today to make it up to whoever is reading this story. To which I thank from the bottom of my heart. **

**To my fabulous beta FangMe for keeping up with my s*** for quite some time now.**

**And I don't own anything Twilight. **

**~*~UW~*~**

**Chapter 17**

He looks at me with the same eyes my father used to give my mother.

Love.

I don't understand it and I don't understand him.

I don't think I want too, just because the unknown scares the shit out of me.

I want stability and mundane, boring things in my life. I want everything to be just as it was before. At the beginning.

Where is the beginning? Maybe the day I was born. Maybe the day my parents died. Or is it the day I started working?

Wherever it is I just want my old life back.

I don't want excitement. I don't want anything new. And I don't want him.

Because I know his presence will change my life.It_ is_ changing my life.

I find myself wondering if I'll see him by the end of the day. Even though that means that he'll park in my spot once again. I find myself imagining his face just to put a smile on my face or to get by with a job.

See? That's just plain stupid. Why do I let myself think that there's just one possibility that he'll…I don't know, like me or wants to be with me or some shit.

Just. Plain. Stupid. I gave up hope a long time ago. Why start again now?

I thought I sealed my fate the day I began working. I knew that no man will ever date me as long as I fuck others. That's oblivious.

Who in their right frame of mind will want to date me? And not just for one night.

He's scaring me. His eyes scare me. His words scare me.

"How do you feel?" his eyes roam my body from head to toe probably to make sure I'm in one piece. Only my body tingles under his eyes.

God I'm pathetic.

"Peachy!" I don't move from my spot. Although my eyes roam the space around me.

It looks familiar.

Oh yeah…that's because I'm in my own bedroom.

God he's good! He knows I have nowhere to run in my own house.

Maybe the bathroom? Hmmm…..

"How did we get here?" I ask curiously.

"With my car." And I find that hard to believe somehow. I don't press for more. I'm just graceful I made it home.

Maybe someday I'll get all my answers.

"Now, could you give me some explanations on why where you with those two?" he's face is crumbled in a frown and he still looks sexy.

I really can't stop thinking along these lines.

But his sexiness won't bring him answers. Well, not from me at least.

"You're in no position to ask for explanations." I say coldly. But my body is burning.

He's towering over me and he's face is so close. "In what position would you like me to be in then?"

Damn him.

Damn him to the fiery pits of my pussy!

My mouth goes wide open and my eyes pop out.

Is he serious?

It's like…..like….what was I saying?

His hand goes to my cheek and leaves a trail of white, hot fire. My insides coil and he's giving me that crocked smile.

His face is coming inch by inch closer to my own. At least I have the decency to close my mouth when his lips come in contact with my own.

Instantly I'm stoned again. But not by his scent this time. He's lips so soft and pliable and his taste so sweet and powerful that makes me only want more and more.

I'm gonna die from overdose.

Soon.

His tongue is caressing my lower lip so slowly it's agonizing. I take him in and deepen the kiss just so I can get my fix.

It's addicting. It's amazing. It's outwardly.

He's slow and considering and patience. I'm impatience, needy and clingy.

My hands fly to his hair with a speed that surprises me. My right leg grabs hold of his hip.

I moan. He growls low. I grind. He pushes back between my legs.

I'm wet and he's colossal.

My body dislocates from my mind. While my thoughts run and hide somewhere. I don't even give a shit really.

His mouth moves to my neck and I can't help but whimper.

"Be mine Isabella. Just mine. Always mine." He whispers close my ear.

And suddenly everything comes crushing down on me.

Somehow I manage to pull myself from under him faster that he can realize, and dash to the safety of my bathroom.

"Get out! And never come back!" I shout from behind the close door.

I hear a door closing.

**~*~ UW~*~**

**AN: If you like this then click on the review link and tell me all about it **


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

He never asked for explanations. He never asked why.

Why I kicked him out.

He just left and never came back.

It's been two weeks since that day. And I still don't understand why he asked me to be his.

It's been two weeks since I last saw him.

It's been two weeks since I made any money but thank god for what I has already made.

It's been two weeks since James has called me although he still calls Jess. He's not even answering my calls.

Not that I mind but …..What the fuck? Do I have the plague or something?

Although, if I think about it, this vacation is very welcomed. I needed a break. My pussy needed a break.

But why?

Why would he ask me that question?

Why, why, why?

It's been two weeks since I ask myself that same question.

Two long and excruciating weeks.

Not even his sister was at school these past weeks. And that got me thinking even more.

But today I had enough. Enough of asking myself the same question every second of the day.

I had enough of staying at home all the time, not knowing what to do with myself. What to do with my spare time.

I had enough of him. I really don't know why I bother so much; it's not like I know much about him, just his name and the fact that for some unexplained reason, he wants me.

Quickly I find a pair of wash out jeans and a t-shirt with a black leather jacket to top it off.

I'm determined like that and run down the stairs taking two at the time. Not even caring that I might face plant. Everything's possible in my case and with my luck.

But I make it out the building on my own two legs. Thankfully.

The air pinches my face and I welcome it.

A tall figure stops me dead in my track and my excitement dies a bit. Only the tall figure is a woman, a tall, blonde bomb shell of a woman.

My confidence is ripped to shreds.

I take slow baby steps towards my car and the "I'm Miss Universe" blonde. That's leaning on the hood of my little car like she's posing for Sports Illustrated; with her blond locks blowing in the wind and all she's missing is the swim suit.

"Can I help you with something?" I try to feel as big as I am. And not shrink under her cold eyes.

"I sure hope so." She smiles. I don't like her voice. It's all silk and honey. It reminds me of someone.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but you will soon. How about we go get a coffee and talk?" she asks all sweat and shit.

"Sure. Hop in."

"Ah, no thanks but I'll follow you." And now I see her car. Apple red BMW.

Of course.

I get in my poor excuse of a car without another word.

I don't like her. And I think I know who she is. Or at least, with whom she's related.

Still don't like it.

I try to drive as fast as my car allows because I see the irritated look on the blonde behind me. Of course her car is faster than mine. And I torture her for it.

Yeah I'm a little jealous.

Ten minutes later we arrive to a little bar that I like. The shots are great here.

Bomb shell picks a table at the far end. I don't complain.

"Okay! Talk." I say as I swallow my first shot.

**AN: Still reading this? Then drop a review **


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

She takes a sip of her coffee and looks me strait in the eyes.

"My name is Rosalie Cullen." I knew it! I knew it! Damn it. "And I want to talk to you about my brother."

"Don't, there's nothing to talk about." I cut her off rather rudely.

"Oh but I beg to differ. There's a lot to talk about." She's too nice to me. I wander why?

I order another shot.

"Okay." I give up. Maybe she could enlighten me on his behavior.

"Isabella…"

"Bella."

"Bella you have to understand something. Edward is different –in lack of a better word- and special in the same time. He can be a hand full sometimes though." I know, but I don't think she's referring to what I'm thinking right now. I know because I felt it.

"He's not the most patient man I ever saw but his heart is in the right place." Her voice is soft and caring. And I'm thinking about another place his heart has been the last time.

Or his brain.

I'm silent. It's not like I have anything to say to her.

"But he's sure about you, from what I could gather; only he doesn't always know how to act or make the right decision. Like I said he can be a handful but he's a good man. And above everything else, he knows what he wants." She takes a deep breath and catches me again with her ice blue eyes.

"And he wants you." She whispers.

I don't know what to say… or what to do.

I don't know if I should thank her or mop the floor with her.

"What about your other sister Alice. What's her problem?" I'm too curious not to ask.

"That's for Edward to tell you, not me." She sighs ruefully.

"Okay." It's all I say.

"Give him a chance Bella, and you won't be sorry. I'm sure of it." She grabs my hand in hers and squeezes reassuring.

"I'll think about it." That's all I can offer right now.

I'm left all alone shortly after Rosalie excuses herself for needing to go somewhere else.

I drain four more shots in fifteen minutes. I can barely walk strait as I make my way outside to wait for the cab. Which the bartender called for me, bless his soul.

I lean on the wall of the bar and fish out my pack of cigarettes. With shaking hands I finally lit my cig and drew in a long draw. I let it out with a huff.

Don't know how I did that.

Fifteen minutes later and no cab and I'm about to freeze my ass off.

"Need a lift?"

Good god, I think I'm drunker then I realize because I'm imagining his voice now.

I'm pathetic.

"Come let's get you home." He's right in front of me and now I'm pretty sure I'm not imagining him.

My mind is not that gifted.

"Edward, do you know why I'm drinking?" I mumble as he carries me to his car.

"Because you're unhappy?" I can't see his face because I'm hiding my face in his shoulder.

"Yes, but not because _I'm_ unhappy but because others _are_ happy." And that's the last thing I remember.

**AN: Leave a review if you like what you read…even if you don't like it, I still want to hear about it. **

**Xoxo**

**Ella**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I think I'm still dreaming. Because I feel a body pressing into my side. And I know I don't do house calls. My bed is sacred and no matter how drunk I am, I always come home alone.

A heavy head is on my shoulder with one hand draped around my middle with one leg across mine, heavier and a little colder.

And cold breathe across my nipples.

I crack one eye open and I'm meet with a mop of bronze hair right under my nose.

Now I understand why I was able to sleep so well.

Too bad I have a hangover though.

The mop of hair stirs and squeezes my middle more fearfully. A tentative finger brushes the exposed skin of my belly, leaving a trail of fire behind.

I hold my breath.

He lifts his head but all his appendices remain glued to my body. And I mean all of them.

"Good morning." He whispers and I curse all the Gods that made him so beautiful.

How the fuck can a man be so beautiful in the morning? He's hair is the same "I just had a wild night of sex" look while his face holds no signs of a night's sleep.

The universe is so fucked up.

I can only smile to him, afraid of my morning breath, especially since I've been drinking last night.

But he's still waiting for my answer.

Men are so thick sometimes.

I turn my head into my pillow, away from his face and mumble "Morning breath." Since he's still holding me.

"Oh I don't care." His cold breath washes over the shell of my ear and I bite back a moan.

Good god, please make him stop or else I won't be responsible for my own actions.

His lips trail from my ear along my jaw line, stopping mare inches from my lips.

"Edward, we need to talk." I try to weasel out.

"Of course." His lips linger over mine.

"Why did you come back?" my right hand goes to his hair.

"Because I can't stay away from you. I tried, believe me, I tried." He speaks over my lips.

It's so hard to concentrate. And someone else is hard too.

"Did you send Rosalie to talk to me?" I see only green eyes staring at me with such concentration, like he's hanging to every word I say. I feel his large hand grip my hip and for a few seconds I forget where I am.

"No. That was her decision. And no I didn't know her intensions. She just said that all she wants is to see me happy." He licks my bottom lip and I can't take it anymore.

One more inch is all I need to feel his lips. And like he can read my mind, his lips crush mine in a desperate and needy kiss. There is no passion, just pure lust coming out of our pores, wave after unending wave.

Somehow I manage to bring his body over mine and automatically my legs circle his hips.

He squeezes my ass, I palm his chest. He's massaging my tit; I grab a hand full of his hair.

Hands are everywhere and nowhere in the same time. We're needy and greedy and anxious for more. More skin and more feel. Shreds of materials fly all around us and I don't even give a shit.

I feel everything with an intensity I never knew existed in me before. Every touch leaves me panting and screaming his name. Every kiss and lick makes my skin crawl with desire and need.

I need more. I receive more.

He's idolizing my body inch by excruciating inch in such a slow pace that it would make a snail look fast compared to his hands and lips.

But when his lips finally reach my southern lips, I explode.

I see stars and angels and I think there was baby Jesus around too.

My skin explodes in one endless release that's been building in me for a very long time. And apparently only Edward has the power to summon it.

When he's crawling up my body he asks me the one question I dread the most.

"What do your tats represent?"

"Do you want to kill the mood?" I answer with a question. As much as I don't want our moment to end, I still don't want to answer him. We still have a lot to talk about but this particular subject is not on my "soon to tell" list.

He shakes his head before showering me with kisses and caresses.

When he finally enters me I literally feel my world shift. I feel warm and wanted and loved.

And as weird as it may seem, I feel complete. Forget that "two pieces of a puzzle" shit. This is much, much more. Like two tectonic plates reuniting after a millennia of being apart.

A dark planet finally receiving a sun.

A white, hot burning sun that brings everything back to life. Or creates another life out of pure air.

We moan and whimper and growl in unison as he moves inside me. He manages to hit my special spot like no other had done before and I gasp and my nails dig in his back. I feel his every muscle moving above me or inside me. His hard body molds around mine so good it's painful. I try to feel every curve and dip and bulge that I can reach with my hands and lips.

His back is my favorite.

Insert wicked smile here.

So slowly he flips me over on my belly and before I can protest, his body is pinning me down on the bed. He doesn't split my legs apart but gather them closely and enters me slowly. And I feel everything so deliciously close and intimate.

His left hand goes under me to my tit while the other one makes its way to my clit. Somehow he manages to hold my ass up and message my clit in the same time. His strong legs hold me tight and close to his body.

"Edward!" I scream his name so loud, my lungs hurt. I'm panting and moaning and groaning and I try to hold on to the last shred of reality before I lose my mind completely.

His moves are slow and deliberate, igniting a powerful fire to build in my muscles again.

"Bella." He growls when his moves become more powerful and deep and long. "Cum for me again, Bella."

And my name coming from his lips does things to my body.

"Edward!" I shout as loud as my lungs could manage as I cum long and hard for the first time from a man's dick.

I feel his cock twitch and spasm inside me with his own release probably just as powerful as mine.

"Bella!" he growls my name from deep inside his being, which strikes me as a little weird.

But at this point, I don't really care what he really is.

**AN: So this is all for today, and maybe I'll remember to post some more tomorrow. Till then….**

**Xoxo**

**Ella**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm back with more chapters! I haven't forgot or anything …..just life ….and my new story. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

I have this crazy impulse to tell him the price but I bite my tongue and keep quiet as we bath in our post-coital moment.

He's kissing a trail that follows from the toes of my right foot. His lips are on the dragon's tail going up on his body that's wrapped around my leg.

When he reaches my hip he flips me over on my back. He's lips are on my ass going up on my back. And eventually his lips land on my right shoulder where the dragons head lays to rest.

"It's the most beautiful tattoo I've ever seen. But your body makes it beautiful not the other way around." He whispers along my skin. His dick is poking my ass so appealing that I just want to hug it between my legs with all I'm worth.

God I'm all hot and wet again.

"What does it mean?" I had a feeling that he couldn't keep it in him for long, it would have been funny if not for the explanation that I had to give.

"Why do you want to know?" I turn my head to look in his beautiful eyes.

"I want to know everything that makes you who you are." He looks at me with such adoration that I'm about to cry if he doesn't stop soon.

I want to say that I'm no one. That I'm insignificant, just one little ant in a very big world.

But his eyes make me feel big and worthy of his words and affection.

I feel different. I feel new.

I want to run and hide. Hide away from the world and him. I don't want to answer his questions. I want to crawl under a rock and stay there for the rest of my life.

And I want my past to be just that…..my past. Buried and secret.

But his eyes…..oh his eyes –that make me want to poke them out with a fork- make me do and say stupid things. Or in this case, spill all my dark secrets.

And soon I find myself talking.

"At one point in my life I felt like someone was squeezing the life out of me. And I liked to imagine that a dragon was to blame, not my life. So I got it done to actually see the dragon and be a remainder for the future." Okay that wasn't so hard. Simple and to the point with not many secrets spilled.

I'm mentally patting my back.

"What about this one." He flips me over on my back and his right hand goes under my left tit.

I take a long and deep breath while trying to hold in the tears that are about to spill.

And I don't know why I feel the need to tell him. Or rather my mouth won't stop talking. If it was my brain, he'll tell him to go fuck himself and wash his hands afterword.

"My name is Swan and that's in a way a family crest for me." I'm actually happy with my answer. Again I managed to dodge the bullet.

He hums low before kissing the tribal swan under my breast. I hold my breath because I know what he's going to ask next.

His lips move lower along my ribs. "What about this one." His fingers trace along the outline of the tattoo.

"That's where my life began. A phoenix stands for a new beginning, a new life if you will."

Again I managed telling him only the significance not the reasons behind my tattoos. Or what lead to their meaning.

"Bella, what happened to you?" he asks low, looking in my eyes with some kind of compassion and regret.

"I….I….can't" I manage to say before rivers of tears begin to spill.

I haven't cried in almost three years.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Somehow the wall that's been build so long ago cracked and everything came rushing the fuck out; all my memories and feelings and regrets.

There was no amount of tattoos or whatever it was that I've been doing all these years that could keep it up.

I've been hiding. I know that, but that was my escape. I'm always looking for an escape.

It's like I have built in radar that helps me dodge feelings and situations.

But now…now I don't know where the fuck I am in my life. I don't even know who the fuck I am for that matter.

It's like I developed an alter ego or some shit just as weird.

Only now, my old self just pocked it ugly head back into my mind and back into my life.

I'm not this.

I don't cry.

I'm not weak any more.

I left that person behind in Phoenix.

But I can't stop crying. And he's to blame.

With his compelling green eyes and mind blowing sex and sweet words and those lips that just make me lose my mind, and that eight pack, and that dick of his, and …..and…. I am so fucked!

I fall asleep after a while with that thought in my mind.

I'm so fucked!

I wake up with lips caressing my bare back and hands slowly moving up and down my arm. It shouldn't be anything erotic but somehow his hands and lips send shivers down my spine.

I turn in his arms to face him and his lips follow my movement.

"I'm so sorry I made you cry! Will you ever forgive me?" his pleading eyes make it impossible for me to not forgive him. Besides it's not really his fault in the first place.

"It's okay, you didn't know." I whisper and caress his face.

"When you'll be ready to tell me, I will be here listening to you." His eyes, his eyes make everything seem so easy to face. They make me trust him; trust him with my past and my entire heart ache.

His simple presence helps deal with all my shit, even though I barely know him. Maybe that's what makes it more bearable for me.

"I killed my parents." I whisper in his neck, afraid to see his judging eyes.

"I'm not sure I understand." He whispers back, caressing my hair.

I breathe his scent deep into my lungs to gather my courage. "At sixteen my parents went out of town for a few days. I thought they forgot my birthday so I called them screaming and threatening for them to come home so I could have my sweet sixteen party. I was selfish and greedy for attention; I didn't know they actually left to get me a car. So after my phone call they hurried to come home." I could barely keep my tears at bay at this point. But being in his arms and buried in his scent, my shitty past didn't look so scary anymore.

He continues to stroke my hair and my back actually keeping me from having another break down.

"They were in a car crash and didn't survive." Fresh tears roll down my face only at this point I don't fight them anymore. "It's my entirely fault! I should never have called them!"

"You have to see that it wasn't your fault. Even if they had come home when they were scheduled, they could have still crashed. Death happens whether we want it too or not. It unexpectedly takes away our loved ones but it doesn't mean they leave us for good. They live in us and through us. They are still here." His hand is on the swan below my breast, lightly caressing it. "Cherish them Isabella and carry them with you."

His words, so oblivious yet so strange and distant, clear my foggy mind bringing a new light in my world.

A great weight lifts from my heart and a new feeling sets in my heart. Contentment, love and finally …acceptance.

The quiet inside my mind and heart give me peace for the first time allowing me to settle into a peaceful sleep.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I wake up to the smell of Edward's pillow stuck to my face- I don't even know how I was able to breath- and fresh coffee and …breakfast?

It smells like eggs and bacon and…..pancakes?

Someone is cooking pancakes in my house?

I bolt out of bed like a bat out of hell eager to get my hands on those mouth watering gods only to be greeted by a vision of God himself standing in my small kitchen. Flipping pancakes of all things.

Did I mention he's wearing only a back pair of Calvin Klein boxers? And an apron?

No? Hmmm that's because I'm a selfish bitch.

I'm stuck as a statue in front of my bedroom door looking at the sight in front of me. He's moving graciously across my kitchen, never stopping to look disorientated, like he's been doing that his whole life.

His back muscles move so appealingly that my mouth waters. And don't even get me started on his glorious ass!

I might faint from too much sexiness.

At some point my brain caches up with my eyes and then I really see his exposed back.

"See something you like?" his back is talking to me and most importantly the glorious tat that covers his back. Why haven't I seen this before?

Oh right…that's because all I was able to see was his eyes and dick. Especially the dick.

"Hmmm…..can I have what I see for breakfast?" I mumble, eye fucking his tattoo covered back and his ass.

"Only if I can serve you in bed."

His eyes turn to look at me and I all but melt in a pile of goo. Damn his eyes. And his ass.

"Now go back to bed and I'll be right back." He orders going back to his damn pancakes.

Like I could give a fuck about his pancakes now!

But I hurry back to my bedroom and fly strait to my adjoining bathroom. It only takes me about three minutes to shower and I scratch that as one of my records. I towel myself as fast as possible and jump out of the bathroom only to be lifted off my feet as soon as I enter the bedroom by none other then my stalker.

"Breakfast in bed?" he whispers in my neck, brutally snatching the towel covering my body.

I forget all about our early conversation and heart each when my back hits the bed and he pins me down with his weight. I forget about my past when he enters my body and I scream with pleasure.

I forget about every problem I ever had when he moves inside me, bringing with each wave of pleasure a new brick to build my wall once again to bury my past with each trust and roll of his hips.

He moves slowly trying to cares every inch of my insides, hitting that special spot in just the right way at the right time.

I scream and wiggle under him. I shout his name over and over again when I feel more of his weight over me slamming hard and long into my center.

With one hand on my clit and deep and hard trusts I come undone so powerfully that I thing I might faint.

But he's not finished; not by a long shot.

He flips me over, face down and ass up, bringing my legs close together before entering me again.

His legs keep my body constricted and my ass tight while he pounds into my body over and over again. I grasp my sheets in my fists and tug franticly.

He's growls hit my bare back causing a chain reaction to happen. He slams once more with such a power that provokes me another orgasm to explode. His hand grabs my hip while the other one is on my tit and I find myself on his lap.

He's still behind me but this new position allows me a little freedom to move.

My fingers go to my clit and I start to move my hips in time with his.

He growls and moans and grunts at the same time that I do. The hand that's on my tit pinches my nipple and that's all it takes for me to come again.

I feel my muscle clench down on his dick more forcefully then ever trying to suck him dry; milk him for every last drop like water from the fountain of youth.

We breathe hard as we begin to come down and I feel my heart beating out of my chest.

And now it's my turn to ask questions.

"What does your tattoo means?" and I hold my breath.


	25. Chapter 24

Okay, SM owns it, FangMe it's like my personal detective :) finding every error I make :) and I just write it.

**Chapter 24**

He takes a deep breath and pulls out of me only to gather me in his arm. I settle into his side and wait.

"The lion stands for power while the snake represents my own demons," He whispers into my hair.

And somehow I can empathize with him. I have my own demons to fight while he has his own. I'm guessing that we're battling for different things.

"So, you're a powerful man?" I question while my mind runs a hundred miles per hour. Of course someone like him would be powerful; I don't know why I haven't thought about it.

"You can say that."

"Do you come from a powerful family?"

"You can say that."

And I think about his last name and if I ever heard of it. But it doesn't ring any bells.

"What do they do?" I try to look in his eyes but for the first time he's not looking at me.

I feel like talking to a three year old.

"A lot of things."

Cryptic much! I want to say, but hold my mouth shut.

That's all I get before he falls asleep. And I'm left wondering why I want to know anything about him.

And most importantly, why won't he tell me anything about him. Because let's face it, aside from his name and his car, I don't know shit about him.

He can be anything or nothing at all. He can be a serial killer and also a good man with a good job that's just looking for love.

But why me?

I don't have anything to offer him.

**A/N: I know it's short and all, but I had to put this as a single chapter so things can move on :) **

**Thoughts, complains, and any other things you'd like to tell me, just click review. **


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I pace my small apartment from my front door to my bathroom and back, while he's sleeping.

My mind tries to give me answers of any kind. But none of them seem to sit right with me.

Logical things just seem so wrong all of a sudden. Like everything normal and worldly flew out the window and in their place comes some weird shit.

I had made a whole list of weird things I noticed about him. One of them being his ability to track me down whenever I am in trouble.

I hear the front door open and I freeze in my place.

This is not how I wanted things to happen tonight!

Jessica walks in the living room with a huge smile on her face. This is never good!

"Guess what I found out today!" she shouts excitedly.

"Shhhh! Let's get out!" I shut her up even though I have to give her some explanations now. Her eyes widen but steps out the door and I follow her, but I don't stop and walk down the stairs and out of the building.

"What the hell was that?" she asks irritated now. I don't give a shit.

"I have someone upstairs."

"Who?" Her eyes light up. I roll my eyes.

"None of your business! Now get to the point." I rush her because I suddenly want to get back in bed with him. Not interested in what he might really be. At this point I'll do just about anything to get away from her.

"Okay I might have found out something about your "mystery" stalker." She actually makes air quotes with her fingers. It's annoying as hell.

"Spill!" My patience ran out as soon as I saw her.

"Do you know the name of this building?" She looks expectedly at me.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I'm confused and irritated.

"It does! Do you know?" she insists.

"I have no fucking clue! Now get to the point." I look her strait in the eye, glaring.

She lets out an irritated sigh. I have no idea why.

"The name of this apartment building is called The Masen Apartments."

I am so tired about this and irritated that I turn to head back into the building.

Just before I reach the door, she shouts. "His name is Edward Alexander Masen Cullen!" I freeze. "And he owns a few hundred of this around US and Europe!" I turn to face her with my mouth hanging opened.

"Do you want to know another thing? He owns an airline company as well! Oh and whatever his father owns will be his in a few years!" I gape at her unable to form any words or thoughts for that matter.

"He's the most sought after bachelor Isabella!" she shouts one more time before running to her car, leaving me standing stunned out of my skin.

What do I make with this information?

In a daze I make my way upstairs and collapse on my sofa once inside.

I stare at nothing for the better part of the night until I hear my phone ringing from somewhere around me. I reach out and see a new text message from Victoria, of all people.

You see Victoria was some kind of girlfriend for James that I don't bother to understand.

There is an address and a name. With the price he is willing to offer me.

No explanations, no nothing.

"Who's that?" he whispers down my neck and I almost jump out of my skin.

Damn him!

"None of your business!" I feel like shouting at him and hitting him with something all of a sudden.

"After all that happened, I think it became my business." He's so close I can smell him. But I won't be the weak person. I won't fall for his tricks this time.

I get up and face him, as quick as I can. Some things need to be cleared around here before I start thinking clear once again. Or unclear if I choose to fall for his spells.

"Just because you blew my mind with your dick doesn't mean you own me Edward!" I get up all in his face and poke him with my index finger.

"If you think just for one second that hiding things from me and getting away with them will work on me, then you don't know me! And it won't work!"

He's stunned by my words but I keep going.

"Why won't you tell me about yourself Edward? Or at least tell me why you want to be around me?"

"It's not that simpl…"

I stop him. "That's just bullshit! A big pile of bullshit you're trying to feed me Edward! Just tell me what I AM FOR YOU!" I'm angry and pissed and he's just looking at me.

"You're my mate." He states simple. I crack an eyebrow.

"What kind of fucked up animal are you?" I hold my breath wishing he'll just tell me.

"I can't tell you that." He looks pained.

"Get out!" I point to the door with no remorse in my voice. If he's not telling me anything then what's the reason for his staying. I don't see one.

"Bella" he whispers low, pleading me with his eyes.

"Get out Edward."

And he's out. Again.

**A/N: I know you probably hate me right now but you know he'll come back...he always dose. Bella's just fucked up in the brain but she'll come around...eventually :)**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: SM owns it, FangMe rocks it doggy stile - I don't know where that come from- and I just like to believe that I can right some shit! **

**I'm sarcastic today! yay**

**Chapter 26**

I stare at the door for the rest of the night. The door he left through again.

With not even an ounce of explanation. Like I don't mean anything to him.

Why should I?

I'm nothing compared to him. One insignificant little girl trying to get by day by day.

Why do I bother? If he's out he's out. End of story.

But my heart and soul tell me different things. Deep things that don't make any sense. My soul felt the connection, the earth shattering shift inside me.

I don't understand it and it hurts. His absence hurts.

I can't seem to breathe right. My heart is one step from beating out of my chest. Every muscle and bone hurts just as much, like all the power was sucked out of me the second he was out my door.

At some point I fall asleep.

Only morning doesn't bring any release. The pain seems to deepen and settle in every cell of my body, trying to rip it apart. It feels like I'm about to explode with every move I make.

"He's gone. He's not coming back this time." I try to convince myself. And the pain goes up a notch.

I black out.

When I finally open my eyes it's night again. I try to move but the pain is still there, keeping me locked up and unable to move.

I grind my teeth in pain and get up from the cold floor, stubborn to get to my date tonight.

I need to prove myself some things before I do anything stupid again.

I drag myself in the shower hopefully relaxing me a bit.

Nothing happens. After more than half an hour under the spray of water the pain just wouldn't leave my body. I was hopping that at least my physical pain will subside even if my soul is still braking piece by piece.

With slow moves I dress up, not even paying attention to what exactly I put on.

When I finally make it to my door and open it to step out, I come face to face with one angry Rosalie Cullen.

"You're not going anywhere." She growls menacing. I shrink under her angry eyes.

"Yes, I am." I say weakly, unable to fight her but still trying.

"Get back inside." She steps inside my apartment making me back away from her.

I sigh and slowly go back to my sofa and look at my hands unable to face her. Or her words.

"Came back to clean his shit again?" I want to sound irritated and pissed off, or even indifferent, anything other than the pain cracking from my voice.

"Yeah well I seem to be the only one thinking strait at this hour." I hear her sit beside me but I don't look at her.

My eyes turn to the door involuntarily and catch a figure stepping into my apartment.

I think I might die.

**A/N: Omg it's coming so close to finish I can barely believe it! Yeah all good things must come to an end! I'm dreaming right now hehehehe**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: SM owns it, FangMe rocks it twenty ways till Sunday, and I just write it :)**

**Chapter 27**

I see a tall figure that can barely fit through my door. His brood shoulders and large arms come sideways through the door making him look more intimidating.

I trail my eyes upwards and regret it as soon as my brain registers his face.

He looks confused for a split second then cracks a smile, showing those dimples on each side of his mouth.

"You know, I didn't see any dicks up my ass. I looked and looked but there was nothing! You should check your eye site." He's smiling but in this moment I'm mortified.

What are the odds?

"Emmett, leave the girl alone!" Rose demands and he looks sheepishly at me. I ignore them.

Maybe if I wasn't in this state I would have said something.

"Why are you here Rose?" I glance in her direction and she sighs.

"I'm here to set some things straight." Her eyes bore into my soul and they hurt.

"There's nothing to set straight." I mumble.

God when I had become this pathetic?

"Don't give me that shit Swan! There's a lot of shit that my stupid, idiotic brother can't seem to be able to explain."

"And you do?" I look a little perplex.

"Yes." She says confident.

I look at her then move my eyes to Emmett for any sighs on bluffing. I find none.

"So you'll answer every question I have?" I sound too hopeful for my own good. I thing I'm going to regret this.

"Yes." She looks a little irritated by something and then in the next second her face morphs in a small smile.

I think about want this implies. And what I want to ask first. I have so many questions I can't seem to make up my mind on one.

What is the most important one? What do I want to know first?

"What is he?" I blur out as fast as my mind thinks of it.

She looks at Emmett for something, maybe help and then he nods. I'm confused by this action.

"Bella do you know any mythical creatures?" Emmett asks from across the room. I look at him like he just grown a second head.

"Ummm…yeah vampires." And he stops me.

"See you finally figured it out!" He smiles approvingly.

I'm in shock.

My hand goes straight to my throat.

**A/N: oKAY now she knows :) what will she do about it? Well...that's for me to know and you to find out next chapter bwahahahahaha **


	29. Chapter 28

**SM owns it, FangMe rocks it hard and proper, I just write it!**

**Chapter 28**

My mind is reeling, fast-forwarding every weird aspect I ever saw in Edward. But none so evident to make me think about the V word.

Really? A v…. a vampire?

Nothing could have prepared me for this night. I was expecting anything at this point but vampire wasn't one of them.

It never crossed my mind. All the different things I ever noticed none pin pointed me to think he is a vampire.

But the most important question was: is he using me? Was he drinking for me?

Strangely fear was somewhere in my body but not afraid of him. Afraid I might be losing him.

And my mind apparently.

Because no sane person would be thinking about losing a blood drinking vampire.

"Are you okay Bella?" I feel Rosalie's hand on my arm and for the first time I finch from the contact.

"You're…you…you're one too." I know my eyes are about to pop out of my head but I can't stop myself. My eyes move slowly from Rosalie to Emmett, noticing the same features as Edward's.

"Yes we are. But you don't have anything to be afraid of."

Too much information, too many thoughts and too many doubts and my mind gives up for the second time today.

"I think that went well." I hear an angel voice from somewhere in my fog.

"Everything looks the same, so things will go according to the plan." The same voice whispers.

"Yeah, well I still want to kick his sorry ass."

"You can do that when all this is over." And I recognize Rosalie's voice.

My eyes flatter open in a daze. I see their faces looking down on me with concern and I want to scream and throw a tantrum the size of Texas. But I can't.

The look in their eyes convince me that they are no harm to me and somewhere in this craziness, they care for me.

It sounds pathetic, I know, but it's true.

"Are you okay hun?" Somehow Rosalie's voice and concern give me the strength to look at things differently.

Maybe I really have a place in their world, with them.

"I will be. Just give me a sec to think things through." I sound confident but my insides boil will fear and doubt.

What will become of me? Not that my future looked any better without them anyway.

"Just answer me this one question: What does mate means?" I need to know. I need to find out so I can think what all this shit will turn out into.

"We mate for life Bella." Emmett answers "We find that one true soul mate and there's no one else for us for all eternity." His voice is soft and caring and it makes me cry like a baby.

I'm Edward's soul mate.

Me.

Isabella Marie Swan.

Call girl.

**A/N: I still hope some of you are still reading and if you do, click review and tell anything you want.**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: sO YEAH ...SM owns it, FangMe rocks this story sideways hehehehe, and I pretend to write it :) **

**Chapter 29**

They leave me alone after a few minutes to take care of some things. That and my inability to form another word.

Emmett's words hung heavy in the air around me.

I don't move from my spot for what seems like an eternity.

But it's only through the night.

In slow motion I get ready for school.

I don't feel anything and don't think about anything.

I'm a ghost moving through my life without any real evidence of leaving something behind me. Something people will remember me of.

I glide though the motion of having a life.

Am I even alive?

I finally make it out the door only to come face to face with Emmett once again.

"What are you doing here?" I crack out, too tired to even speak.

"I'm keeping you safe." His serious eyes leave very little room to question.

"From who?" but I can't keep my mouth shut.

"From you."

And I leave him standing by my door.

I understand what he said but it still pisses me off.

What gives them the right to order my life anyway? They're really stupid if they think I bring my work home anyway.

I snicker a little going down the stairs and eventually outside to my car.

Ironic how one parking spot can bring so many memories. The first time I heard his voice, the first time I saw his face and so many times I ran away from him while he kept coming back.

My heart hurts so bad that I have to grip the hood of my car to keep me standing.

The pain never left. And never will.

I try to drive to school and I try to pay attention to my classes. I can't do any of those.

My mind wanders constantly if he'll ever come back. If I'm worth coming back to?

If I'll ever be worthy of him.

But looking back and seeing all the times I pushed him back, left him or just been rude, now all of it seems stupid. Why will he ever want to come back to me if the only thing I know to do best is to run? Run away from anyone and anything.

Why did I keep pushing him back?

Why do I keep running?

Why am I so afraid?

And more importantly, why do I still want to work?

Sometime around noon I receive another text from Victoria with another gig for this afternoon.

And I get my answer to my last question.

Because I like doing it. Because it's encrypted in my DNA.

**A/N: OMG what was that! "Running away screaming looking for a place to hide" **

**I'm not here - but go ahead and check:)**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30- The end**

When my classes end I make my way to my car as fast as my feet can carry me. My head spins from side to side having that feeling that someone is watching me.

Only my ability to run is very helpful in this kind of situations. My feet just know where to go, far away from anything that threatens me.

The adrenaline cursing though my veins makes me stronger and bolder to act on my decision, knowing very well that someone is trying to stop me from acting as I wish.

Somewhere in the back of my head, a little nagging voice is insisting that this is wrong and things will end badly. But I ignore it.

I reach my car and leave the parking lot with screeching tires.

The adrenaline is in full swing and combined with fear and the top speed of my car everything tends to look great.

I can feel my escape. Freedom is so close and yet so far.

Reality and dream come so close to a blurring line where I can't distinguish one from the other.

My image blurs making every color and object blend together. I'm spinning and tumbling out of control.

Windows crack and glass is flying everywhere around me. Noises blend together making it impossible to distinguish which is which.

The airbag is stuck to my face burning me in the process, while the steering wheel tries to crawl in my stomach. The door is pushing in my right side breaking my arm and dislocating my hip.

I try to hang on to what little conscience I have left, taking everything in that's happening around me.

And finally my car stops spinning. My door is ripped opened in one smooth movement.

And I thank whatever God created him, making him a strong vampire.

His arms carry me with ease away from the wreck and that's when I see another car totaled across the street.

"Everything's going be all right! I'll take care of you." Edward is franticly whispering close to my ear.

I feel my end coming soon and fast and for the first time I feel like I'm alive.

"Make me like you Edward. Spend forever with me, or as long as you live." My voice is strong despite my weak body.

Fire spreads through my body licking every shred of humanity away, erasing my past, my hurt and my wrongs.

And I know now where I belong.

I belong with him. Where I can truly live.

**A/N: Yap this is the end...well not really cuz there's still an epilogue and a few outtakes. But for all that maters, this is Bella's end -human end- and this is where I wanted to get. I know it's short and probably left a few gaps along the way but hopefully with the outtakes all the questions will be answered. This is what I imagined from the beginning, short/ angstty/ and confusing -in a way-. I might be weird but I like it :))))) **

**Keep in mind that from the beginning I wanted to give Bella a happy ending in this one and with this plot, and I think I reached that point. This was her human life and while I could've dragged it to no end -writing over 50 chapters- I chose not to, for the simple fact that I didn't want to bore you to death with it. Short and to the point :)**

**Love ya all! **

**Oh and FangMe, you know you rock my world! Love ya bb**


	32. Epilogue

**A/N: oH I think I'm going to cry! I still can't believe I actually finished this! **

**I couldn't have done it without my girls - Tania and Jells- with their beautiful words and reviews. And of course I can't forget about my beautiful beta FangMe for her magic fingers! **

**I love you bb's!**

**Epilogue**

"Why couldn't you just keep your filthy hands to yourself?" that's the first thing I hear when I open my eyes after two days.

My body reacts to the threat and in a split second I'm on top of Alice with my hands around her neck.

"What the fuck is you're problem? Do you want to fuck him and I'm in your way?" I'm a little taken aback by my powerful voice but I rain in my emotions.

"What? No of course not!" she shrieks back and wiggles out of my grip.

"Then tell me, why are you so against me?" My body scrams to run away from her, head the other way. I hold my ground and stare her right in the eyes.

From the corner of my eyes I see Edward approaching carefully and with small steps.

My body first reaction is to fling itself in his arms and never let go, _surprisingly_.

"Because now that Edward has a mate, he is first in line to take Carlisle's place." I'm confused.

"What?"

"Governor, Carlisle is the Vampires Governor of North America and in a few years he will have to give his place to his first born. Or in this case, transformed and became his first son." I'm actually speechless. So all Alice wanted all along was some kind of place in the vampire Govern.

That's just…sad.

"Oh." I squeal out after a few seconds. Not much I can say here anyway. Besides my vampire knowledge is only pain related, aside from that I have nothing.

"You can have my place Alice." I hear Edward say from behind me. What I thought to be the most beautiful voice I ever heard in all my human years, it is nothing compared to my new ears. Everything sounds and looks a hundred times better.

His hands finally make contact with my middle and I'm on fire again. But a good fire this time.

"Are you okay with that?" he turns me slowly in his arms and I want to explode. His glorious face and hair stun me stupid.

Looking though new eyes at Edward is like looking at a masterpiece, flawless from every angle and perfect and angular.

"Yes" I barely whisper and he nods. I see Alice from the corner of my eye jumping up and down and I don't know if I should be happy for her or not.

"Are you mad at me?" he looks pained.

"For?"

"For making you like this."

"No. I'm happy you did." And I am. For the first time ever I feel like I fit in my body and life. Although everything is very distracting and confusing, like the damn bird that's chipping outside somewhere.

"You deserve a happy ending." His lips are getting closer with every word, and I just want to jump his bones.

"This is just the beginning."

Now it's time for me to move on and live for the first time in all my twenty one years.

I'm finally happy and at peace with my past.


	33. Edward's outtake

**A/N: Okay here's the first outtake for Edward's POV that I enjoyed writing very much :)**

**SM owns it, FangMe rocks it and I just write it.**

**Edward's outtake**

If I should ever write a resume the first thing I will write will be: Edward Cullen stalker extraordinaire, with a possessive nature that could rival any animal's on Earth but with shitty patience. I guess it's not very good if I was looking for a job but in this case, I'm not.

I wasn't always like this. And I blame it all on _her_.

I remember the day that everything changed inside me like it was yesterday.

It was the year 1987, 13 September at midnight when I met her for the very first time.

**Flashback**

My feet move fast making quiet to none at all noises in the night. Every scent is filtered through my sensitive nose, searching for that scent that would make my mouth water and my throat burn with desire.

I knew hunting in a small town was a risqué job but in the mist of my runaway nature I had to settle for anything that might pop out.

But being in a small town sure has his disadvantage. Not a single soul is in site all over town thus leaving me with few possibilities. While time is not a problem for me, my body sure does suffer from the lack of food.

Either move to the next town or break in a house and get what I crave. The latter not being on my "favorite things to do" list.

But ….there's always a but…I can always reach for my last option in "Edward's handy book on where to feed the best –or the beast". That will be the hospital because there's always someone dying or my last, last, last option…a fresh corps. Like really fresh. Not one of my favorites but if you're in a hurry, that would do.

With a sigh I turn on my heels and head back into town.

There isn't much to see around this town other than a few houses and a hell lot of forest. Not that I'm interested in sight seeing at the moment.

Why anyone would want to live here is beside me, and the only reason I'm still here –besides feeding- is to get to the next town as fast as I can.

Less than a minute later I find myself in the hospital, if the small brown brick building can be called a hospital. Taking the opportunity of the missing receptionist I move fast towards a supply closet and snatch a pair of scrubs meant for the interns.

I can't go that unnoticed and this helps in case of anyone seeing me.

I take a deep breath to test the scent and maybe find something fast. The sterile air burns my nose a little but I don't have time to mourn my smell receptors that die in the line of work. I feel my body scream with thirst and I know my eyes have changed by now, so I do a quick scan of the patients in this small facility. The E.R is empty at this hour aside from a woman in labor screaming from the pain.

So I move to the ICU where I find an old man in a coma –too risqué- another one with a hip surgery – too messy- and one young man mulled by a bear attack –perfect-.

I check the hallways for any doctors or nurses before moving closer to the room and my next meal.

And then I hear it.

A shrill cry that pierces my dead heart in every point possible and for a split second I feel it beating for the first time in the last ninety years.

And I know it's her. She came.

My knees buckle and I hit the floor from the power of her voice. The hair on the back of my head stands up and my skin crawls demanding _her_ presence.

I grip my hair and pull as hard as I can while my whole spirit demands to cry along her side, to mach her despair and pain and release in the same time.

She was born, brought to me in human form.

And the only thing I want to do is to pick her up in my own arms and carry her with me till she'll be old enough to become completely mine.

My thirst is long forgotten while my body moves without my permission towards the E.R and _her_.

I lurk in the shadows and lockers, behind walls and doors due to the cluster of doctors and nurses running around all of a sudden, all of them going to the E.R.

I panic. I freak out.

I'm scared shitless for the first time in my life.

Something is wrong with her. I know it. I can feel it.

That's the exact moment when all my patience and collected nature go flying out the fucking window and never come back.

I run, really run, towards her without a care in the fucking world. I don't care about my so called family or my relatives or the law.

In that split second that it takes me to reach her from the spot behind a wall, about a thousand bad scenarios run through my mind that could happen to her and all of them ending badly for the both of us.

She had come into my life without knowing and her dying minutes after she was born, will more than surely kill me. The pain is too great, even for a vampire, to survive the loss of a mate.

When I reach her room and see the cluster fuck of doctors and not one of them knowing what's wrong with her, that's when I first experience what could be called a heart attack for a vampire.

My chest constricts with a pain so great I think for sure I will explode. I feel like sweating a bucket of ice cold sweat all the while trying to inhale as much air as I can. And I don't need to breath.

It was mayhem I tell ya!

There was probing, feeling, scanning, ex-rays done to her little body, and I had to all but throw an anchor to keep me in place.

Two hours later everyone cleared out of the room and in the next second I was by her side.

My first impression: Good God she's so small!

My next one: Good God she's so beautiful! And small. She was naked, aside from a diaper, but her whole body was covered in some medical shit. I don't even know how they managed that considering her small frame. But she was beautiful nonetheless, with her soft curly brown hair and small little round face and chubby little arms and legs.

Like my brother would say if he was here: she's a mile of sweetness. That sugar dipped in honey is salty compared to her and that his glucose is rising if he was to look at her for too long.

But that's him, not me.

I don't know what to do with myself for a split second. Scream with happiness that I've finally found her or go kill the doctors that probed her with all kinds of tubes and wires, and beeping machines.

I take the third option; heal her.

A quick scan of her chart tells me all I need to know.

First things first: I turn her heart monitor off. I don't need it anyway; I can hear her just fine.

Second: stop the blood transfusion and clog the tube going out of the left lung with the blood that accumulates in her lung.

Now I might not be a doctor or even have knowledge about medical treatments that could help me in this situation but I have the next best thing.

I draw all the bad blood through the tube going from her lung before letting a small drip of venom to slide down the tube and into her lung. You might think that her blood did anything special to me. Well it didn't because I didn't even have time to taste it.

I knew that such a small amount of venom was not enough to turn her and just heal her pierced lung.

When the droop of venom hit her insides it sizzles a bit before spreading into her system and hopefully healing any other illnesses that she might get over the next few years, because that little drop of venom will be in her system for at least five years.

And that thought, alone, made me feel a whole lot better.

I never left Forks after that. And there began the stalking syndrome.

But I'm happy it did.

**A/N: Well...what do you think?**


	34. Rose Outtake

A**/N: I really hope you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoied writing Rosalie's POV ...for some unknown reason I had a really easy time gettin in her skin heheheh**

**SM owns it, FangMe rocks it and I just write it.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Rose's POV**

**Twenty one years ago**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I want to role my eyes at my stupid –but totally lovable- husband.

"Yes. Now go away before he comes back from hunting." I try to push his massive body out the door so I can go on with my plan.

Everyone needs a push once in a while and I know I can push the right buttons on my stupid brother.

An evil little laugh escapes when I see the pouty mouth my hubs is sporting while leaving our room.

"_Don't show him too much baby." _ I grin evilly and close the door behind him and his thoughts –it's a mate thing. I fly in my closet to search for the perfect attire for my evil plan.

When I hear Edward going up to his room and heading straight for the shower, I make my move.

Dressed in a skimpy pink night gown showing just enough skin to give my pour brother a heart attack, I fly to his bedroom and plunge in the middle of the bed.

Thank god for the human pretense we keep every time we move.

I make myself comfortable, meaning hitching my gown a little higher arching my back of the bed and supporting my upper body on my elbows. I make sure my hair is perfect and my posture is in just the right angle to give him a good look at the girls.

A sexy crooked smile replaces my evil grin and I'm confident enough to bend my left knee and give him a little pick of my ass.

I'm evil, I know, but I have to act fast and with results to make sure everything I saw will remain the same. If not his sorry ass will forever be without his other half.

While I wait and marvel on my evil little plan, another part of my brain makes a recap of all the visions I had about my brother, and all the consequences that will surely happen if he won't leave in the next fifteen minutes.

While I don't interfere in other people life's, because I know that later on karma will come and bite me on the ass, now I can't just sit back and watch my brother falling to pieces with every passing minute.

I just can't. So I suck it up and wait.

A few minutes later he emerges for the bathroom with only a pair of jeans on him and drying his hair with a towel.

I give him my most smoldering look and wait.

"Ummm…ummm…..Rose…what….what are you doing?" he finally stumbles some words. So cute!

But the look on his face is far from cute. If he was human I'm sure he would have had at least one heart attack by now.

"Oh come here Edward, I know you want to." I bat my lashes a few times for effect and he's out the door, running for dear life.

I burst out laughing like a mad woman.

If only he knew where he was heading, he would have thanked me.

Satisfied with the results I leave Edward's room and go to my own. Only I come face to face with Esme.

I knew that by the way. It's not like someone can surprise me or anything.

"Where did Edward go?" she asks in her motherly tone.

"To Forks."

"Barefoot and only in a pair of jeans?" she asks incredulous.

"Yeah, we should probably send him something on the way there. Maybe Seattle?"

I watch the future closely for a few hours and I'm surprised to see his reaction and his decision to inject her with his venom. I can only say that I'm proud of him.

But why do I see myself sneaking in her house and pouring venom in her tea cups and coffee mugs?

Oh well, my guess is Edward never thinks about feeding her venom for the rest of her human years.

I can't argue with my visions though.


	35. Rose outtake 2

**A/N:** **So this is yet again an Rose outtake, which I love to write btw...for some odd reason...**

**SM owns it -lucky bitch- FangMe rocks my online socks :) and I just pretend to write.**

**Enjoy...**

**Outtake 3- Rosalie's POV**

"I can't take this any more!" he's screaming his lungs out.

Poor boy is one step closer to ripping his hair out. I can't blame him though, but there is just a little ping of hatred towards Bella and the way she's playing my brother.

Only I know that this won't last forever.

"Edward you're going to be bold very soon." I say calmly from my spot on the sofa. My words don't faze him and he keeps pulling his hair out and pacing the length of the living room.

I watch him closely as he scratches his brain for a way to make Bella understand him and their future, and again I can't help poking my nose in their business. Again.

I don't even want to know what karma has in store for me after so much mingling.

But who the hell cares when my brother is in trouble.

I pull in a mouth full of air –unnecessary- and with a last review of my latest vision, I speak.

"It won't last for long Edward." I can't actually say what I saw because then there's a huge possibility that it might not happen.

"Help me Rose! Help me make her mine." And I pity him. The way his face changes in pure horror nearly breaks my heart. If only I had one.

I think it trough for a second and try to calculate what his request might imply and see if that changes the future with anything.

Nope, still the same!

"Okay Edward, I will help you." I smile at him and get up from my spot. His eyes go big and his face lights up with joy.

"Thank you so much Rose! I know you don't like to mingle in anyone's life but I'm literally in the dark here." I see his sincerity in his big green eyes and for just this moment I don't regret helping him. Or that I helped him in the past.

"What's that?" he asks all of a sudden. I'm confused.

"What's what?"

"That look on you're face. I've see this face before." Suspicion is dripping from his voice. Oh shit!

"What did you do?" He comes closer and looks me in the eyes, searching for something. I try to hide whatever it is he's looking for.

"I didn't do anything." It's a white lie, I know, because I've done so much.

"Rose?" he begs softly. And he knows what that voice does to me. I huff.

"Fine!" I throw my hands in the air in defense. "I've helped you in the past," I whisper, "without you knowing."

"What did you do?" he wants to be mad, I can see it in his eyes, but his face smiles a little, barely showing.

"I spiked her drinks every few years with you're venom, so you can track her faster." I say slowly, a small smile threatening to escape.

"What?" he asks incredulously. "You drugged Bella?"

"I didn't drug her, per say, I just figured that you'll need to find her faster. And with her being a human that would have been a bit difficult and you know it." I look at him expectedly and wait for this information to sink in. I see a bit of fear in his eyes, then resentment changing to understanding then finally acceptance all before returning to his original look of possessiveness.

"Okay, I can understand that and frankly I don't want to think of the implications or how exactly did you manage to get my venom. Just help me make her mine and I'll forgive that little trick of yours that chased me away." He tries to look pissed again and fails.

I chuckle "That was for your own good and you know it!" I crack an eyebrow at him.

"Okay fine! What do we do now?" he asks intrigued.

"Here's what we need….."

**A/N: Soooooo this is the last one... it's actually finished, the end, done, fine, sfarsit and so on.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Ella**


End file.
